


You Clutched My Brain and Eased My Ailing

by BackInYourHead



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Tumblr, seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackInYourHead/pseuds/BackInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have been communicating non-stop after meeting on Tumblr, but they don't actually know who the other person is. Will they finally have their meet cute?</p><p>Here's a fuck ton of fluff for the shit ton of angst we've been given lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Clutched My Brain and Eased My Ailing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was at a GSA meeting and this thought popped into my head because I'm trash and Carmilla follows me everywhere. WHEN WILL I GET MY LIFE BACK ELLEN?!
> 
> Also my first fic. Ever. If it's garbage lie to me like Shakira's hips don't. Jk, I would like constructive criticism and all that jazz. 
> 
> Also also, song title is from Halsey's "Is There Somewhere"

“Listen Laf, I appreciate your concern for my social well-being, but I’m perfectly content with my introversion. I also have a reputation to keep. You know, all that mysterious, broody, dark and twisty, lady-killer shit. Weren’t those the exact words you used the other day? And don’t even pretend that your sudden involvement in this gender and sexualities organization doesn’t have anything to do with Anne Shirley. You were putting the heart eyes emoji to shame when we ran into her at the library yesterday.”

Carmilla ended her rant with a smirk and threw her now forgotten book on Sumerian language to the end of the bed. If she new her roommate at all, this conversation was far from over.

Lafontaine huffed out an exaggerated sigh and ran a hand down their face before trying again.

“The object of my affections has little to do with the fact that you spend _three hours a night on tumblr_. And you’ve been on your phone significantly more, too. Seriously, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to extract that thing out of your hands with a scalpel. _”_

Carmilla couldn’t help but turn and duck her head at the comment. Lafontaine did not need to see the blush creeping up her neck and settling into her cheeks. She _had_ been on her phone a lot more, but Carmilla wasn’t ready for her friend to know about the anonymous tumblr user she had been consistently communicating with for the past three weeks. She knew the lesbian clichés, and tumblr girlfriends were right up there with Kristen Stewart obsessions and beanies in the heat of summer. She would go to her grave before letting Lafontaine know that she, Carmilla Karnstein, resident bad ass, had become a Pillow Talk topic. Nope, not in this lifetime. She also wasn’t entirely sure of what was even going on with tumblr girl. AgentLoisWho had started following her a couple months ago when one of Carmilla’s posts about feminism and white privilege had gotten some traction and now had almost 300 notes. Not that she was keeping track. After scrolling through the girl’s archives, her curiosity was piqued. Sure, most of her blog consisted of fictional women from fictional tv shows, and it still slightly concerned Carmilla that ALW manages to regularly update her blog _and_ watch as much tv as she does. But Carmilla could tell mystery girl had gumption. Passion. Pure unadulterated hope and optimism. All of which she had lost years ago. So, she followed her back.

What started as the occasional reblog and like grew to more when the girl commented on a post Carmilla had made about the depravity of the human condition and the insignificance of a person’s choices. The other girl’s response was a Gandhi quote, “whatever you do will be insignificant, but it is very important that you do it.” She followed it up by saying, “Dr. Gino Strada wanted to help people in countries that don’t have access to medical care, and as a result has carried out over 30,000 free operations all over the world, mostly for innocent victims of war and violence. Harriet Tubman liberated over seven hundred slaves through the Underground Railroad, after escaping slavery herself. Norman Borlaug had a passion for those going hungry, so he created a type of wheat crop resistant to disease and as a result many expected famines were averted, and an estimated billion lives were saved. Maybe it started as a trivial thought, and maybe those first steps were insignificant, but people’s choices can lead to amazingly significant consequences.” Carmilla sat on that response for a full 24 hours before she could reply. She thought her simple “touché” retort sacrificed some of her dignity, but also gave the girl the credit she deserved.  Carmilla could admit when she had been one-upped, even if begrudgingly.

After that, they almost always commented on each other’s posts. And then on their reblogs. And then they started sending each other asks. And before Carmilla knew it, they were talking every night. At one point they got into a heated argument about what the better dessert treat was. She preferred the more sophisticated Crème brulee, while tumblr girl fought, rather adamantly, for all types of pastries. Cupcakes, creampuffs, macaroons, muffins, scones. The girl had no bounds. Since then Carmilla had made it a habit of calling AgentLoisWho by various dessert names, especially the ones she had defended with such vigor. Their conversations then became so frequent that they finally exchanged kik usernames. Admittedly, it did take the complaining of some of their mutuals about how gross they were for the exchange to actually happen, but that’s neither here nor there. They talked about everything. Politics, dreams, death, Harry Potter, family, heartbreak, something with a phone booth, literature. It was almost all consuming, and Carmilla always came back from more. She had never felt so full, and yet the feeling just kept growing.

Now, three weeks later, Carmilla knew she was in trouble. For one, they still hadn’t exchanged names and neither was particularly fond of selfies (for the Creampuff it was something about an overprotective dad. Carmilla just couldn’t get past the pretention. And she had to keep some air of mystery, right?). Therefore, there was no identifying information known between the two. Carmilla only knew the Cupcake as AgentLoisWho and the Cupcake only knew Carmilla as Blackheart-and-Snark. Two, there was a very good chance that Carmilla was falling for this girl. And not in an ooey gooey, puppy love, laugh at everything, can’t find any flaws in the person, falling but still in shallow water way. No, this was worse. This was much more dangerous. This was a challenge, a push to see life in a different light, or for Carmilla, with the presence of light. This was sometimes having to yield and admit defeat. Compromise. This was finding someone she wanted to fight through life with. Ya, this was falling into the middle of the ocean with diver weights strapped to your belt and the only source from which you can receive oxygen is through this person. Three, she had no idea if the other girl reciprocated any of these feelings. The only thing that would be more embarrassing than falling for someone this fast without ever meeting them would be if the Creampuff viewed this, whatever this is, as completely platonic. Sure, she would respect that and would want the relationship to continue, but it would hurt. After all, the one thing that _would_ be worse than this being completely one-sided would be losing the girl altogether. Carmilla had to be patient; she couldn’t risk scaring the Cupcake away.

So through clenched teeth Carmilla responded,

“Don’t be dramatic Dr. Frankenstein. I’m hardly that bad,” while internally questioning if she was actually that obvious.

Lafontaine rolled their eyes,

“You are, but that’s not the point. I wouldn’t care if you spent six hours a day on tumblr if you left the room every once in a while outside of class and studying. Come on Carmilla, I heard you complaining under your breath last week about now boring Tuesday evenings are. Just come to one GSA meeting and I won’t bring up your vampiric lifestyle again for a week.” They gave Carmilla a shit-eating grin, knowing they had her in a corner.

Carmilla groaned at this. Lafontaine was right, the Cupcake had something going on each Tuesday that kept her away from her phone for a couple of hours. And she had to admit, she was impressed that Lafontaine had noticed her grumblings.

“Fine fine fine. But I swear to god Laf, if you ditch me for June Cleaver I’m telling the administration about your little visits to the lab after hours. And don’t expect me to talk at this thing. I’m only going in the hopes of finding a cute girl.”

She felt a pang of guilt for even uttering the words. Carmilla had been celibate since her and tumblr girl started talking regularly. It was silly, she knew that. But it still felt wrong, being with someone else when she was so emotionally invested in this person. Lafontaine didn’t need to know that, though.

“YES! Thank you Carmilla, I really do think you’ll have fun. Proud of you Elvira!”

They went in for a high five and only received a glare that screamed “go to hell.”

  **2 hours later**

Carmilla and Lafontaine had just walked into the student union meeting room when someone did catch her eye. She was a tiny thing, somehow shorter than Carmilla, which was truly a rarity. Dressed in a giraffe shirt with a blazer, and a magnifying glass necklace, cute was the best word to describe her. Cute, but definitely feisty. She couldn’t help but wonder if her tumblr girl would look anything like this person. The small human was talking to a ginger version of Xena, and not wanting to eavesdrop Carmilla stepped to the side of the room with Lafontaine and looked for a seat. However, she still ended up hearing most of their conversation, despite their hushed voices.

“Danny, I know, but she means a lot to me. And she seems like the kind of person who takes a while to open up to someone. I don’t want to do something that causes her to close off”

“Ya I get that Laur, but what if you’re both at an impasse. Someone is going to have to make the first move. And seriously, it’s getting hard to be around you. Perry agrees. Your lovesickness isn’t even contagious, so it’s not like any of us get to share in the misery. We just have to watch the disgustingness of it and – ”

“Oh my god Danny! We need to start the meeting; we’ll talk about this more later.”

So it appears the cutie is having some love drama. Same giraffe girl. Same.

Laura and Clifford then walked to the front of the room, where Curly Sue joined them.

“Hello gentle members! Thank you all for coming today! I see some new faces, but don’t worry I won’t make you introduce yourself. My name is Laura and I’m the president of the GSA this year. This is Danny, she’s VP, Perry is Secretary and Treasurer and Kirsch is PR, but he couldn’t make it tonight. Some bro thing.  Anyway, we’ve got a number of things on the agenda, so let’s get started!”

Holy shit, this girl was just bubbling with energy. Carmilla would usually find someone like this annoying and draining. But she really just thought it was endearing and…familiar? She couldn’t quite place it. It definitely wasn’t a physical familiarity, but more the way the way the girl spoke. Carmilla couldn’t help but feel like she was in a prolonged déjà vu.

She kept zoning out trying to place it. Her focus came back when someone started complaining about a silent protest they were going to attend outside of a company that fired a staff member for coming out as transgender.

“I just don’t understand how this is going to help. What do you think us standing outside of a building in silence is going to accomplish? It just sounds like a waste of time,” the person stated with an impatient tone. Carmilla had the sudden urge to silence this ass hat with the back of her hand for speaking to Laura so rudely. That took her by surprise. She had never been one for “defending someone else’s honor.” Carmilla valued giving women the opportunity to stick up for themselves, and most did just that. Plus, she hadn’t even met this girl. Then this douchelorde makes one snippy comment and she’s ready to go full on Rambo. What the hell was going on? She pushed the thought aside to hear what Laura’s response would be.

Her tone was patient and kind, but still infused with passion as she said, “I see where you’re coming from Theo, but I can’t say I agree with you. It may seem trivial and insignificant, but one choice can lead to amazingly significant consequences. And even if this doesn’t, it’s still important that we do it. Plus, there is no way in hell or Hogwarts we are going to let this company get away with this without any backlash at all!”

Carmilla’s jaw dropped. Her heart started pounding and her ears began to ring. She couldn’t hear anything except the name “Laura, Laura, Laura” repeating over and over in her head. Her vision was getting blurry and she felt like little pins were pricking the tips of her fingers and toes. _Is this what a blackout feels like? Am I about to pass out?_ She tried to regulate her breathing and focus on the air in her chest and throat. There was no way someone could get that statement that close to the one AgentLoisWho had sent her months ago. And this girl’s conversation earlier could fit the Creampuff’s situation. Could her tumblr mystery girl feel the same way that Carmilla felt about her? And Laura did have the spunk and vigor that her Cupcake had shown so often. That was the familiarity! That’s where she recognized it! The passion, the fight, the optimism. Too many pieces were fitting perfectly together and the puzzle was nearly complete. It was overwhelming, but in the best kind of way. Like she was seconds away from finally getting a full breath of air that would fill her lungs to the brim.

Carmilla was still in such a shock that she didn’t even realize the meeting was over and people were beginning to mingle. Her world snapped back into focus when she heard Laura tell the beanstalk she was going to run to the office to grab the sign in sheet she forgot. She started walking down the hallway as Carmilla jumped out of her seat, nearly ran Lafontaine over, and starting running to catch up with the girl who had occupied her thoughts for weeks.

“Laura, wait!” Carmilla yelled as she jogged up to her. Laura turned around and gave Carmilla a small smile while her eyes squinted just a bit, obviously trying to figure out why she was just so enthusiastically flagged down.

“Hi! You were new at the meeting, right? Have we met before?” The cute girl asked while reaching out her hand.

Carmilla slowly grabbed it, reveling in the warmth that traveled through her hand, up her arm, into her core and settled in her chest.

“Not exactly.”

She hesitated.

“But I’m trying to take my first steps towards significance here. My name is Carmilla, and I believe you may also go by AgentLoisWho. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke and swiped her thumb across Laura’s hand.

Laura’s eyes widened and her mouth became slightly agape. She took a sharp intake of breath and her voice hitched as she said,

“Holy. Hufflepuff….Blackheart?”

“Well Cupcake, it appears we have some catching up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If your heart so desires, feel free to follow me at encirclemyhead.tumblr.com


End file.
